le_protectedfandomcom-20200214-history
El Protected
Plot A group of people pose as a family, Rey Castillo, in order to escape a strange organization that seeks them called the Clan Elefante. The reason is none other than the supernatural powers of many of its members. Under the care of Mario ( Antonio Garrido ), father widower with certain insecurities, and Jimena ( Angie Cepeda ), a mother who has suffered the kidnapping of his daughter Blanca at the hands of the Clan of the Elephant, is found: the rebel Culebra ( Luis Fernández ), endowed with the gift of invisibility, Sandra ( Ana Fernandez ), owner of an electrical power; Carlos ( Daniel Avilés ), son of Mario and dominates the telekinesis , Lucia ( Priscilla Delgado ), an orphan able to read the thoughts of others and transmit their own, and Lucas ( Mario March ), a teenager who can transform into other people. Now they live as if they were a real family, and hiding her secret while looking for a way to rescue Blanca. Characters Main Characters * [[Mario Castillo|'Mario Castillo']] ( Antonio Garrido , seasons 1-3): The father of so particular 'family'. After losing his wife two years ago, he has carried out the household chores and the care of his son Charles as best he could, combining it with his work in a police station. After Carlos reveals his special ability, and having heard the story of Jimena, is brought into contact with it, believing that it can help him deal with this entirely new situation. When he becomes aware of the threat of the kidnappers of children with powers, he is forced to follow Jimena and the others at his new home by leaving his child's backpack with his address at the sight of his pursuers, and start a new life. Something that is not easy when he risk compromising his people to believe falling in love with Nuria, the schoolteacher of his "children", although deep feelings for Jimena also. When he realizes that Nuria is not what it seems assumed great risk to rescue Jimena, kidnapped by the firm and Andrew. Mario's life hangs in the balance when, after searching a house Nuria Blanca and find instead the daughter of Andres it transmits his heart condition him to touch her, then being healed by the child. After taking his time on fit up Jimena gets a job at the new Village cafeteria, not knowing where you're getting into. At the end Julia marries and stays with the boys lost valley. * [[Jimena Pina Rey|'Jimena Pina Rey']]' '( Angie Cepeda , seasons 1-2 and part of 3): The "mother" of the Castillo family. After the abduction of her daughter Blanche, who had predicted the small hours before, has made every effort to find her, which ended with her marriage. Nine months after the abduction, is contacted with her Silvestre, who confirmed that apart from Blanca, there are more children 'special' to pursue kidnappers. When she meets Mario and his son, decides to go to help the social worker, who previously alerted by her adopted daughter, Lucia, found dead in her apartment. After fleeing the murderers with Mario and the other with powers, the decision to settle with them to the house rent Silvestre had planned to continue their research, with the confidence of being found there and find out where your daughter. His extreme precautions not go unnoticed prevent the farce begins to falter with tonteos Mario (for who is starting to feel something) with Nuria. His misgivings about this and Andrés become distrust when he discovers that could be related to something that Silvestre was investigating why begins to track them, being retained by them when dangerously close to what they hide, and then rescued by Mario. After the incident of this with Elena, the daughter of Andrew refuses to trust the two teachers until Lucia reveals the truth about their intentions, coming to see them as good allies. The arrival of Father and his children Valle Perdido makes Jimena decides cope, leading to White Castle to recover. Premonitions of this motivated her mother to abandon what has been so far his family, to protect them and keep them from returning to snatch her daughter. * [[Angel Castillo-Rey|'Angel "Snake" Castillo-Rey']] ( Lucho Fernández , seasons 1-3): problem teenager on the street while eluding police through his ability to become invisible at will, owing to the fact his nickname well have escaped from orphanages and other places where it has been locked. Knowing how dangerous it is the people who are looking for him and other kids with special abilities, it has already managed to escape from them once. Silvestre's death, one of the few people who cared about him motivates him to engage in strange family experience that make Mario, Jimena and others, thus starting over tension with his "sister," Sandra, front which hides his attraction to her, but try to help her control her power, her fear to hurt people. Her feelings for this lead him to escort her on her back with her real family without aware of the situation, despite the consequences that his departure may bring. The return of Sandra with Rey Castillo together with a guy named after him (Angel) motivates his jealousy and distrust newcomer who does not remove eye on, facing network manipulations that displays this one his "family". The fight with the people of the Father, who discover their hiding by his recklessness leads you to discover in the new member to its little brother, who believed dead from the moment he ran away from home, and reconciled with him once resolved their differences before the latter's death. The strange attitude towards marriage Aroca Quintana family is the starting point for Culebra begin an investigation into the source of power, so dangerous that takes you to suffer a fatal accident of his friend Leo ends freeing its power back over time. * [[Sandra Castillo-Rey|'Sandra Castillo-Rey']] ( Ana Fernández , seasons 1-3): A teenage girl with the power to alter the electric field all around him. After discovering her power trying learn what happens on the internet looking at the books without finding any answers. To leave her sister unconscious of a download runs away from home, the starting point to finish knowing what will be her new family by means of Culebra, who at first is more than one strain, despite her attraction to the boy. The longing for her real family and her attempts to control her ability without being carried away by the emotions they will mark this new stage of her life. When she discovers that her family is moving heaven and earth to find her and decides to return with them to leave Rey Castillo, falling into the trap that her pursuers would have tended, those carrying their den to force her to reveal the hiding of her other family . Fortunately escapes the place with the unexpected help of Angel, one of the prisoners guys and gets him back to her fake family. Although Leo avoids changing the timeline to save the life of Culebra that she and her "brother" declare their love get later confide to each other. Not so far in defeating their enemies and it destroys the magic plant that gave all powers to control her ability when it gets to play the love of his life. * [[Carlos Castillo-King|'Carlos "Carlitos" Castle-King']]' '( Daniel Avilés , seasons 1-3): The only son of Mario, retracted and withdrawn, especially since the death of his mother. In his school is regarded as a freak, and the cause is his telekinetic power, which reveals his father after getting into an mess. The search for his father for answers to this phenomenon leads them to Jimena and the other guys with powers, joining them all when repaired in the threat they face. The formation of this peculiar family will make you feel like one in his new brothers, all of them as "special" as he. * [[Lucia Castillo-Rey|'Lucia Castillo-Rey']]' '( Priscilla Delgado , seasons 1-3): Orphaned seven years passes from one family to be welcomed by Silvestre, who, if interested, check it telepathy (with the ability to hear the thoughts of people). The murder of her father as she plans to move to inquire about people looking to motivate children with powers that little left to the care of Jimena and Mario, who move along with the other special kids at home that the worker social was going to rent. In his new family to find Carlos a great playmate, and his speech will be relevant both to the relationship of Sandra and Culebra, as Jimena to help find her daughter. * [[Lucas Castillo Lopez|'Lucas Castillo Lopez']]' '( Mario March , seasons 1-3): Teen 14 years shy and withdrawn but sensitive in the background. Driven from home by their parents, who fear embedded with your child's ability to take the physical appearance of others, if the attention of Silvestre, who made a complaint to the police, not knowing that this is attracting attention of other people, who kidnaps the boy posing as law enforcement. Held by those persons, and under false pretenses is forced to work for them in order to find the whereabouts of other children with power until it gets to reach Jimena and others posing as Silvestre with the mission of finding, at who decides not to return to their captors and become one of the Castle King's family. Although at first the living is not easy, he realizes that his place is with them when they have the opportunity to return to his real family. * [[Blanca Castillo Lopez|'Blanca Castillo Lopez']]' '( Lily Morett , seasons 1-2 and part of 3): Daughter of Jimena, kidnapped long ago because of her precognitive powers, which predicted her abduction. When Father and his men manage to locate the fake family that her mother is hiding is used in the plan of the leader of the organization to increase the number of special children in their possession. A rescue plan hatched by Charlie Lucas and contributes to his rescue and subsequent reunion with Jimena. The terrifying vision that is again held by the Father and Rey Castillo dead motivates her mother to leave the family in her company, in order to get your premonition is not met. 3 times is revealed that has 3 different ages as well: First, he tells Jimena Culebra when known. Blanca is 7 years old, then Jimena tells Lucas that is 6 years old and the physically described, and finally, Sandra threatens one men's Father to reveal where it is, and says he is 9 years old. * [[Victor 'Angel' Izquierdo|'Victor 'Angel' Izquierdo']] (†) ( Maxi Iglesias , seasons 1-2): One of the prisoners guys for the organization that takes care of your search. Out in the first season when father warns his men that no one can approach this chco until control your power. Alienated by them captive after eight years. His power is to control the molecular basis and the objects it touches, allowing it to become intangible as air, rock hard, withstand without showing any damage electric shock, etc.. Login to collaborate with them to infiltrate the house Rey Castillo, calling himself "Angel", taking the catch Sandra, who helps her escape. Adopting the name of his brother Culebra, he has not seen since he fled his house, takes your stay with fake family to carry out his personal vendetta against this, objective postponed because of his love unrequited to electric girl. When Father and his reach Valle Perdido and face them finally decides to confront Culebra, before reconciling with him and join the King's castle to rescue Blanca. Get redeem himself for his actions preventing the attempted murder of his brother by a former partner with the sacrifice of his own life. Antagonists Heads * "Father" (†) ( Manuel Navarro , seasons 1-2 and part of 3): One of the leaders of the people pursuing special and kidnaps people and responsible for the custody thereof. Methodical and left, takes charge of finding the King Castle after the failure of one of his subordinates. With many contacts even in the police forces gain the trust of parents Sandra and hired as his attorney, under the false identity of Luis Mendaña, to get the girl and push her into revealing the whereabouts of his other family . The "unexpected" she escape with the help of Angel actually form part of his plan to capture the whole family with the help of the boy, which fails with this betrayal. With the death of Angel, starts a twisted plan for revenge on Castle faking his own death, before finally being executed by order of Mother. * "Mother" (†) ( Marta Calvó season 3): Leader of the organization represented by the icon of an elephant chasing kids with powers. Affectionate with children who are in its power, is methodical and calculating and not let anything get in your way. Send Valle Perdido and Michelle Martin to carry out the plan initiated by the Father to separate Castillo. Sandra is killed in the final battle. * Martin Jackson (†) ( Javier Mora , season 3): Minion of mother arrives with her false sister Valle Perdido to execute a plan to separate the Castle and make them vulnerable enough to capture them without problems. To carry out such an undertaking mounted a cover shaped bar (The Owl), for which hires Mario as a waiter, to be around. Die in a fire in "The Owl". * Michelle Jackson (†) ( Natalia Rodriguez , season 3): false Sister Martin, with power to control insects. Rebellious character, involved in the plan to separate the approaching Sandra Castillo to earn your trust and arousing the suspicions of Culebra. When you decide to change your plan and approach it can not help seducing fall for him, being very hurt by leaving Culebra. It's like Culebra, but girl. Die in a fire in "The Owl". * Vlad "Lame" (†) ( Paul Zubillaga , season 1): Junior Parent, recognizable by his limp. Send to Lucas to find the castle without suspecting that he will betray them and is demoted to the failure of his mission, later confirmed to be removed. * Man "Father" '''( Javier Iribarren ) (Seasons 1-3): One of the assistants Father. * '''Jacobina (†) ( Momoyo Miya ), season 3): Right hand of Mother, skilled in melee combat. As cold as the woman who serves, is one of the people doing the dirty work. Dead at the hands of Sandra in the final battle. Children * Daniel "Dani" '( César Nafría , Oscar Nafría , seasons 2-3): One of the guys from the Father. Has the power to replicate itself. He is sent to the hospital in which it is entered Martha, the sister of Sandra, to capture it, and after a fight with Culebra is defeated by him and Angel. Later part of the group responsible for kidnapping Father the King family in Valleperdido Castillo. Sandra serves to surround and multiply to fight Angel (Victor). After the death of Angel (Victor) Elephant Clan goes and goes with the association The Protected. Sandra reveals the existence of Mother, and the whereabouts of Luke. * '''Veronica '( Iria Jimenez , season 2): One of the girls Father. It has the power of super-speed. Sandra Delata when trying to escape from the house of the Father upon arrival. Later part of the group that carried Valleperdido Castle to catch the King family. Used to carry Blanca to her mother to see her and catch Lucia when you try to enter the house. *'''Alicia ( Gabriela Guzman , seasons 2-3): One of the girls Father. Has the power to cause a person to tell the truth on contact. When Jimena arrives at a house along the tracks of Angel Father's men use it against her. Jimena gets to tell another truth that is not what she wants to know until she is rescued by Culebra. Then try to take it with yours, but Alicia escapes. Later part of the group that carried Valleperdido Castle to catch the King family. A Father Mario serves to tell them the address of the house where they live. Mother also used to pry information Ana *'Estrella (†) '( Angy Fernández , season 3): New girl mother. It has the power to create stars through their tattoos and project tackles in the heart of the victim. Dies along with Mother and Jacobina, at the hands of Sandra. *'Gemma and Tania Palacios Square' (Season 3): Two girls mother are twins, one turns to stone people and the other the converted, so yes, if you spend more than two hours, the person stays in the rock forever . *'Judith '( Lucy Martin , Season 2): One of the girls Father. Has the power to launch small objects and cause these destroy what they touch. Later part of the group that carried Valleperdido Castle to catch the King family. It is very torn Death Angel, and she killed him (by mistake). Nothing is known of her after the death of Angel but surely gone Elephant Clan, and it was revealed that five children fled. *'Jorge '( Julian Obiang , season 3): New Kid Father. It has the power to kill and resurrect the people it touches. Father Killed by Mother in the first episode of the third season. We can say that it has a very powerful power by manipulating life and death of people. *'Nieves' ( Alba Guerrero , season 2-3): One of the girls Father. It has the power to create ice and snow and freezing with touch. Culebra knows when you visit the house of the Father. There she spends the night with him, telling him that although he was taught to control his power was forced to do bad things, and without knowing Culebra, it sleeps for the raptors can graft you a pager. When he tries to take hands with him, but to no avail. Father Nieves gets to locate the house where the children were. In the first episode of the third season reappears with Alexia and Jorge intended to confront the King Castle. It is quite powerful because in the view of Blanca frozen at Culebra and Sandra even their electricity. *'Alexia' ( Miriam Martin , season 3): New girl Father. It has the power to absorb the soul people. In view of Blanca kills Jimena stealing her soul. It is also quite powerful. Other Families Ruano Family *'Rosa Ruano' ( Gracia Olayo , seasons 1-3): Neighbor and family home created by Mario and Jimena. The typical gossip from the beginning is dedicated to look very closely the movements of their new neighbors. Nevertheless, it takes your willingness to offer help even when not required, preventing newcomers your goal to pass unnoticed. After suffering no more than an embarrassment faces justice when Tita, a mother of AMPA and his declared enemy dies accidentally at home and she gets rid of the corpse. His imprisonment is short to escape with the help of the castle and take refuge in an underground tunnel until proven not killed Tita. After this ordeal, and already knowing the secret of their neighbors helps these to open the school's gifted children managed to Villa Dorita, before being elected mayor of Valle Perdido. *'Antonio Ruano' ( Oscar Ladoire , seasons 1-3): Husband of Rosa, police and nowhere near as nosy as his wife, but remains current to avoid arguing with her. After years enduring the reproaches of his wife because of an affair with his secretary, a marriage crisis leads him to make the decision to separate, later reconciled with his wife. *'Claudia Ruano Ruano '( Esmeralda Moya , seasons 1-2): The wayward daughter of neighbors and home of the Castillo family. Since I know Culebra, falls in love with him, and does not mind breaking up with her boyfriend, Leo, known as the son of neighbors. It strives to show his mother that is the perfect daughter, but is convinced that his condition is adopted obstacle. After an argument with Rose leaves the family home to find her biological mother. *'Borja Ruano Ruano '( Javier Mendo , seasons 1-3): Little Son of Antonio and Rosa, along with his sister and will be one of the first friends Carlos and Lucia, although at first his attitude with them is rather unfriendly. Has a bad habit of showing off everything he has his family. Unsuccessful attempt to capture the attention of their parents when they witness strange events related to the powers of their neighbors. In the epilogue jumps from the roof of his house thinking themselves to have powers like Castillo. It is not known if he survived that fall. *'Consuelo "Chelito" López Ruano' ( Adelina Baciu , season 3) "Daughter of Antonio bastard", from his extramarital affair with his former secretary Susana Lopez. He comes home from his father's legitimate family for Christmas, and despite the initial reluctance of Pink, ends up being accepted by it. His remarkable boost is one of the aspects that her stepmother tries to correct it. *'Hortensia Ruano' ( Soledad Olayo season 3) twin sister Rosa, a former girlfriend of Antonio before he began his relationship with his sister, why you still have an open wound with it. His eventual visit to the Rosa family coincides with the departure of Jimena, which motivates their interest in Mario. Quintana Aroca Family * Aroca Ana Rueda (†) ( Alicia Gonzalez Laa , seasons 2-3): real estate agent and mother of Hugo and Leo. Apart from his personal and professional life has a special relationship to the secret of the supernatural powers of children, related to his previous profession as a cardiologist, and is also responsible for ensuring that they are persecuted. Concerned that the presence of their "special" Lost Valley neighbors might endanger the hiding place of his own, his spare no effort to save it from being found by the organization pursuing both families. After putting in a safe Humberto, his mentor and discoverer of the unknown cause of the supernatural powers, is executed by Martin shortly after her husband suffer the same fate. *'Gregorio Quintana Santos (†)' ( Javier Casamayor , seasons 2-3): Husband of Anne and father of Leo and Hugo, took refuge with his family in Valle Perdido breaking negotiations with his wife Mother. Suspicious of the safety of his family, keeps his distance from the castle, watching them closely while they repel any approach. He is killed and buried in the forest with his wife. *'Leonardo "Leo" Quintana Aroca (†)' ( Raúl Mérida , seasons 1-3): Classmate at the Institute of Claudia, Sandra and Culebra. Not at all well assimilated his break with the first, and after more than a confrontation with her new classmate, motivated by her ex flirting with this one begins to notice Sandra. The evasive attitude she takes him stop first and later hiding something suspicious, probing up to discover his true identity. Trying to figure out what secrets hidden, comes to believe the story that Culebra has to justify what he has discovered. When their suspicions about King Castle to his own home move begins to investigate what their parents hide, making important discoveries in the house her family has in the forest, in which gases have an incident that makes you develop the power to control time, which can not be used without compromising your health. In his new situation into friendship with Culebra and knowing the secret of the castle and helping you find the source of power. With his ability to get his friend released from death back in time and changing the timeline, it will be before leaving Lost Valley in search of their parents. Find out what happened to these when captured by the organization led by Mother and tricked into betraying the Castle. After handing Lucy and help prepare the fire with which they intend to kill Julia realizes that it is dispensable for them when it is locked with the director of Astoria. Thanks to a last serum sample magic plant gets redeem saving and burning Julia "The Owl" with Michelle Martin and inside, thus sacrificing his own life. *'Hugo Quintana Aroca '( Edward Shin , seasons 1-2): Brother of Leo and friend and classmate at the Institute of Lucas, who shares a mutual devotion to superhero comics. The unfortunate decision of his friend impersonate him while investigating her mother encourages it to send to boarding school. Redondo Family *Humberto Redondo (†) ( Jose Antonio Izaguirre , seasons 2-3): Scientist responsible for the origin of the powers and father of Julia. His research looking for a cure for heart disease involving his son Darius creating a serum that provides supernatural abilities, whose secret confided to his former student Anne's death pushes Dario fire with him inside his laboratory, being rescued by Anne herself, who keeps him safe in his house in the woods for the past ten years. Afflicted with Alzheimer's for some time, is captured by the people they capture Mother when her student, being used as coerced Julia. Sacrificed his life while trying to save Lucia from the clutches of "Mother" and Star. *Dorita (†) ( Luisa Gavasa season 3): Wife of Humberto and former owner of the house that bears his name. Years after losing her son Darius and believing her husband dead, sends his daughter Julia Valle Perdido Castillo to keep away from the influence of Mother's minions and protect only goal. After the assault on the people of Mother to his hideout is killed by not serving as a means of coercion to Julia. *Redondo Julia / Julia Casares ( Marta Torne , season 3): Member of the managed organization founded by his mother Dorita guard to put children with powers. With a mission to prevent the castle from falling into the clutches of Mother arrives at Lost Valley as the new director of the Astoria. While hiding their duties to the family tries to gain their trust while seeking to keep them away from the influence of the couple sent by Mother to separate them. Your task will not be easy, both fall in love with Mario as coercion to which he is subject to being kidnapped by his father Humberto organization that fights against. At the end Mario marries and stays with the boys lost valley. *Dario Redondo (†) ( Santiago Diaz , season 3): Son of Humberto and Dorothy and brother of Julia. The disease leads to suffering his father to find a cure, creating a formula that also involves the development of supernatural powers. Be interested administered dies before such serum, which showed Humberto leery because of the side effects of it. Soria-Graciá Family *Andrés Soria Murillo (†) ( Roger Coma , seasons 1-2): Former head teacher of the school where Mario and Jimena enroll their 'children'. Discover the power of their daughter Elena when his wife dies Angeles touching nothing, later being warned of the danger to small, why hide her and Nuria in Lost Valley. Along with Nuria awaits the arrival of Silvestre with the confidence to get answers to their questions, until a family to occupy the house they had reserved for the social worker, the daughter of this comes with them. His research to find out if the King Castle are with people looking to Elena lead them to an extreme situation in which gain mutual trust achieved despite initial misgivings of Jimena. The discovery of the body of his father, killed by the power of the girl, makes him a fugitive from justice, hiding behind her house and Nuria in the King Castle with the help of these forces execute a plan to escape elsewhere. To be discovered by the people who hide decides to sacrifice his daughter and his girlfriend making claim, being hit in mid-flight. *Angeles Navarro (season 1): Women mother of Andrew and Elena. Elena touched his daughter when he spilled chamomile and died. *Nuria Graciá Tortosa ( Mary Cotiello , seasons 1-2): Former teacher of the class where Carlos, Lucia and Borja studied. Previously teacher Elena, the daughter of Andrew, accompanying it to Lost Valley when they have to hide, and the head ends of college studies Astoria (who begins an affair) awaits the arrival of Silvestre, the man who will trust answers to your questions. The arrival of the Castle King family in place, along with the daughter of this motivation to monitor them closely to find out their intentions, they gain the trust of Mario performing for later checking and how wrong they were about them. When Andrew is wanted by police for the death of his father and he decides to accompany Elena to a new flight, which will have to take care of the girl when her father left behind to distract their pursuers. *Elena Soria Navarro ( Olivia Mathieson , season 1-2): Daughter of Andrew, endowed with a power that can be transmitted by contact others enhanced coronary artery disease at a very high or cure, depending on your mood level. Discover your ability the death of his mother in the act nothing more touching. When his father is warned of the danger to her, takes her in the company of Nuria, her teacher to Lost Valley, where he spends most of his time locked in her bedroom, unable to touch anyone without hurting. Get control his power when, after Mario manages to heal sick, recovering confidence in itself. The discovery of the body buried his grandfather, whom he killed by accident, his father puts focus on police, prompting both leave and Nuria Lost Valley and travel to another place where they can live peacefully. College Astoria Teachers *Maria Victoria "Mariví" ( Miriam Correa , seasons 2-3): Professor of Charlie and Lucy. *Name Unknown ( Sergio Mur , season 1): Old Astoria gym teacher. *Paul Alen ( Javier Tolosa , seasons 1-2): Former director Astoria, is robust and naive. Feel great affliction for cats. Mothers *Tita de la Vega (†) (Season 3): Ruano Enemy Rose dies in her house choking with cashew. Students *Covadonga ( Laura Ibáñez , seasons 1-2): Friend of Claudia, going to the same class as Sandra and Culebra. It is one of the Minimoys. *Francisca "Paquita" ( Carlotta Cosials , seasons 1-2): The class nerd Sandra and Culebra, mocked by his peers for his appearance unattractive, especially Claudia and her friends, who are not supported. Instead, he is a great friend of Sandra, who believes share his own moral vision. *Hector ( Jaume Madaula , seasons 1-2): Classmate of Culebra and Sandra. *Name Unknown ( Claudia Melo , seasons 1-2): Friend of Claudia, going to the same class as Sandra and Culebra. It is another of the Minimoys. *Pablo ( Jorge Jurado , seasons 1-2): Pupil Astoria is problamático and thug and always messes with Lucas and Hugo. *Vanessa (season 1): Student in Astoria, classmate Lucas and Hugo. Astoria is going to go to an institute to study dance in New York, when it is awarded a grant, and that dancing is his dream. Hugo loves her. Other characters *Pianist (†) (Season 3): Protects gramófomo Humberto, the cause of his death is unknown. Powers The supernatural abilities of the young players in Protected form an indispensable part of the main plot of the series. The following is a list of the powers set out so far. Of the main characters *Carlitos, telekinesis : Ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often not visible to the normal human eye shape. An extremely powerful telekinesis could control even individual atoms. *Culebra, Invisibility : Ability to show or hide the normal human eye. It is also possible to make invisible to other people or objects. *Lucas, metamorphosis : Ability to take a different human appearance. Although state of consciousness can only do so at the last person to touch, in the third season gets improve and acquire a metamorphic memory, allowing you to become anyone, as long as you have played before, but without going over the process. *Sandra, electrokinesis : Ability to control, generate or absorb electric fields. This allows some characters to use electricity as a form of attack. Although Sandra, being nervous or angry, unable to control it. In season begins to improve, reaching electrobolas form, he even unleash a ion storm. *Lucia, Telepathy : Ability to communicate mentally with others, breaking the barriers of distance. Generally, lets 'talk' in a universal language. If the degree of dominance is high, can also channel the powers and project their thoughts out, a pre-defined area. *Victor (Angel), Molecular Mass Control : Ability to alter the molecular mass of the objects or even one like mismo.pudiendo be as hard as a rock or intangible. *Blanca, premonition : Ability to perceive the future. Sometimes only expressed in the form of vague dreams while sleeping, while other times it is clear and occurs at will, while awake, or even painting it. *Elena, Virokinesis : Ability that is that the same person goodbye diseases, virus, or causing any other harm to any other biological factor, and restore at will or with assistance. *Leo, cronokinesis : Ability to control time, stop and rewind the past. *Michelle, zoopathy: Ability to tame and control various organisms (insects in your case). Secondary and minor characters *Veronica , Enhanced Speed : Ability to move at a much faster rate than a normal human. In some figures, approaching the speed of light. *A child of the Father , adhesion : Ability to hold on to objects or surfaces in various ways and move on them. *A child of the Father , enhanced strength : Physical Strength above normal without having a high body mass. *A child of the Father , enhanced reading : Ability to read a book and process at high speed. *Alicia , Persuasion : Ability to make other people take actions, that they can not refuse by words imperative intonation, ie, sorting them, just touch them. *Dani , Replication : Faculty of backing yourself, able to act independently. *Nieves , cryokinesis : Ability to generate and control ice masses. *Judith , Kinetikinesis : You can increase the speed and lead small moving objects to function as lethal projectiles that generate so hard to be able to drill very solid structures. *Girl workout Julia , Pyrokinesis : Ability to create balls of energy upon impact with an object can cause damage, the more powerful and big the ball more damage can cause, are usually look more like a flame of blue fire a ball. *Julia Chico training , Teleportation : Ability to be transported to other locations *Workout Girl Julia , sonokinesis : superhuman ability to scream that makes the person doing it can cause major damage around, such how to break windows to hurt the ears of any living being ... without being affected by the resulting sound. *Alexia , Soul Absorption : Soul Power absorb people. *Jorge , Resurrection : Power to kill and resurrect the people it touches. *Leonardo , voodoo or amnepatía : Capacity to harm, injure, harm or erase memory without touching a person, just with some object, doll, drawing, symbolizing the spirit of the person named. *A child of Mother , Voice Mimicry : Ability to acquire the voice of someone playing a photo of that person. Trick Lucia making it believe that Silvestre is still alive. *Love , Toxikinesis : Ability to control and generate various types of poison. In the event, injected through a kiss to the veins of his victims. *Erick , Possession : Ability to enter the body of the other people and control all their actions. *Gema , Petrification : Ability to turn someone into stone by the fact touch. *Tania , mollification : Ability to reverse the Gem and stone people back to their original state, its power would not work without Gema. *Star , Tattoo Control : Ability to create stars through their tattoos and project with direct force to the heart of his victim.